


The Mess from My Brain

by alaspice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaspice/pseuds/alaspice
Summary: This is a place where I write my thoughts my favorite Attack on Titan boys that don't fit into oneshots. This will not be on my tumblr (alaspice), but if you would like to request a oneshot, I have a Promp List with the rules, and a Who I Write for.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 34





	1. How you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, more will be coming soon

**Levi Ackerman**

  * I feel like it would take months into your relationship before you and Levi even sleep in the same bed, let alone cuddled
  * Levi had his boundaries and it took awhile for him to let himself become vulnerable
  * Once he did, Levi would pull you to his chest or wrap his arms around you 
  * It still took some time before he could comfortably let you hold him however
  * A strong 80% of the time now, your holding Levi
  * Aside from his mother, Levi never really had someone to give him affection
  * To him, it’s one of the most intimate action you could do with someone
  * He still doesn't understand how Hanji can just throw herself onto other’s randomly 
  * While you know he likes it, sometimes Levi still tenses up with your gentle touches.
  * When sleeping together, you mostly spoon: Levi is the little spoon. 
  * He likes being held but god forbid anyone besides you know that
  * But when he’s had a rough day, he just like to bury his head in you chest/neck, have you run your hand through your hair
  * Sometimes he talks, but other times he just likes to fall asleep in your comfort 
  * I also feel like Levi is a silent, still sleeper
  * With the exception of nightmares (made better by you presence) I feel like once he’s asleep, Levi just doesn't move or make any noise. 
  * His upbringing in the underground has made him a ridiculously light sleeper, but it had gotten better since you started sleeping with him 



**Erwin Smith**

  * It didn’t take long before you would share a bed with Erwin, that is in your relationship. 
  * You and him were always close before, so you are already comfortable with him
  * While this man is special, I do think he sleep the basic bitch way: on his back with only one pillow
  * As we all know, Erwin is huge, so no matter how tall or short you are, he is always bigger
  * Still, I think there is a balance between the two of you
  * He likes pulling you on top of him or holding you close
  * One of his favorite things is when you just crawl on top of him or rest your head on his bicep
  * He also likes it when you cradle him
  * It nice to use you as a pillow instead of the military issued one
  * I also feel like Erwin would be the kind of person to naturally run hot
  * You would think this would pose a problem sleeping next to each other 
  * Instead he just doesn’t use any type of blanket when you sleep in his bed 
  * If you run cold, not a problem. His big form will cover you 
  * Sadly, another common sleeping position for the both of you is at the chair on his desk
  * He will frequently works late into the night, and, to convince him to come to bed, you just sit on his lap while he works
  * While this does work sometimes, it more than often results in you falling asleep on him
  * Erwin is soon to follow, your presence enough to lull him to sleep
  * I feel like Erwin is the kind of guy to snore, but not loudly 
  * Just enough to make it obvious he’s asleep 
  * He is also on the heavier side of sleeping 
  * Like enough to where you can move around without him noticing, but if you get up he’d notice



**Armin Arlert**

  * It took some time before you and Armin sleep in the same bed together 
  * There was the odd time he was just so tired and would almost collapsed onto you, but that was different
  * At first I feel like Armin would be an awkward little bean 
  * Like “is this okay?” “Are you comfortable.”
  * Like genuinely wondering if you're enjoying this 
  * Thing is you are
  * It’s not that Armin is comfortable with affection 
  * He’s comfortable hugging his friends and even sharing beds with them 
  * If you were friends before dating, he would have done those things with you too
  * It’s the added fact that you both like each other that just makes Amrin so nervous 
  * For some reason I feel like when Amrin gets more comfortable with it, he would just crawl all over you. 
  * Like before, he’d just have you in his arms, or spooning (he’s the little spoon most times)
  * You still do that but there’s a mix of like him just laying fully on top of you in weird positions
  * You would be sleeping on your back: he could put his head on your shoulder or he could curl up with his head on your stomach, either works.
  * He loves it when you play with his hair 
  * You also do this thing where you run your fingers over his neck and shoulders. It’s not a massage, but just making little designs with your fingers. He loves it 
  * Armin doesn’t snore, but he moves a lot 
  * Not nearly as crazy as Bertie, but enough to where it has gotten interesting sometimes 
  * He also drool sometimes, but it’s nothing too bad ( you find it cute)



**Eren Yeager**

  * With Eren it took a month or two until you guys shared a bed 
  * You both were just waiting until it felt right 
  * Almost instantly he wanted to hold you
  * Eren hates being babied or treated as weak
  * That translated to him and receiving affection from you
  * For some reason, he sees you being in control of the affection as him being weak
  * He dislikes it when you hug him, but he loves it when he has his arms around you 
  * When you are sharing a bed, he likes to be the one in control
  * He will put up with you playing with his hair (he secretly likes it)
  * He lives for being the big spoon 
  * Even when he’s upset, he feel better holding you tight against his chest then having you cradle him
  * Another thing he has is that you always have to be touching 
  * It’s a nice security for him to always have you right there 
  * Hot summer night: no problem, just hold hands or keep your feet interlocked
  * While I think that most of the men on this list sleep shirtless, Eren goes out of his way to have as little to nothing on as possible 
  * If your comfortable with, he’d even sleep naked
  * It’s not even that he’s hot, he just likes it that way 
  * I also think that Eren would be a heavier sleeper only when tired.
  * Like passed out, not even the coming of god could wake me up kind of heavy sleeping 



**Jean Kirstein**

  * Jean was never uncomfortable showing affection
  * Touching was never awkward, as it was such a normal thing for Jean to do 
  * It only was a few weeks into the relationship that you guys shared a bed, but it was natural 
  * Jean definitely sleeps unconventionally 
  * If you sleep on you stomach, his head in resting in between you shoulder blades or on you lower back 
  * This boy loves your shoulder blades, my goodness
  * Before sleep overcomes him, Jean likes running his fingers across your back, and leaving little kisses on your shoulders
  * If you don’t sleep on your back, that’s okay, Jean will wrap his arms around your wait and bury his head in your neck 
  * He just likes to have his face pressed up against you somehow 
  * I feel like Jean also likes to talk to you at night 
  * Whether it’s pillow talk of sweet nothings, you and Jean like to fill the silence until one of you nods off
  * I don’t know why, but I get the vibes that Jean will sometimes sleep with his socks on
  * Not all the time, but if he leaves them on he’s not uncomfortable 
  * I definitely think that Jean snores and drool, but doesn’t move much in his sleep
  * You don’t mind the snoring, you’ve gotten used to it 
  * He’s also a blanket hog but has no remorse for it 



**Reiner Braun**

  * You and Reiner had been close/had a thing going on before he went off to Paradis 
  * When he came back, Reiner went to you for comfort
  * That meant staying with him through the darkness most nights 
  * Reiner is the opposite to Eren when it comes to sleeping and affection 
  * While he doesn’t mind holding you, Reiner much prefers being held
  * Your comfort and you presence are enough to ground him
  * With everything he struggles with, you are a nice constant in Reiner’s life
  * Reiner likes to lay on his back a rest his head on your chest, preferably with your arms around him 
  * Another thing he likes to do is pull you entirely on top of him 
  * You're like a living weighted blanket in that sense, and being able to touch you all over brings him comfort. 
  * He wakes up from nightmares most nights, so sleeping soundly doesn’t usually happen
  * Reiner loves it when you run your fingers through his hair and over his stubble 
  * If it’s a rough night, Reiner just closes his eyes and buries his head in your neck 
  * Reiner is definitely one to snore and move around 
  * Has more than one pillow 
  * Is a blanket hog, but will feel bad if he find you shivering the next morning 




	2. PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of adding Bertie and Zeke to the list before I got to far along. Would y'all be interested in that? If you have any requests for one shots I have a prompt list and all that biz up on my tumblr with the same name (alaspice). Please feel free to ask ( I work better if it's for someone rather than myself).

**Levi Ackerman**

  * Good luck with that 
  * Yeah it’s almost never happening
  * Any kind of kissing is no
  * Hugs also never really happens
  * It only happened once after his battle with Zeke 
  * He was so happy that you were alive that he just didn’t care 
  * The most he’ll do is sometimes hold your hand under the diner table 
  * You respect his boundaries and don’t push things 
  * One thing he’ll do quite often is ruffle your hair or place a hand at the small of your back 



**Erwin Smith**

  * He has to keep the image up as Commander, but he will partake in tasteful PDA 
  * Nice hand holding at less formal outings 
  * Hugs before expeditions 
  * A kiss afterwards 
  * Nothing to showy but enough for most to tell you guys are together 
  * He also likes to place a hand around your waist or on your shoulder 



**Armin Arlert**

  * No matter what you are doing, or who it’s around, Armin will always get flustered at affection 
  * He would do PDA but only around certain people 
  * Eren and Mikasa he could care less
  * He’ll hug you, kiss you, and lay on you around them 
  * The only limit is he refuses to make out around them, only small pecks 
  * Around the rest of the 104th he’ll hold your hand, rest his head on your shoulder, and hug
  * Around the scouts and veterans he’ll hold your hand 
  * You always get a kiss before expeditions and battles 



**Eren Yeager**

  * Again with the power thing 
  * He has to be the one initiating the public affection for him to like it
  * On that he’s an attention whore and has to be touching you
  * Not the uncomfortable kind, just like a hand on your waist 
  * One thing he does is rest his chin on your shoulder and stare at you until you give him your full attention 
  * He only does this around his friends as the one time he did it around Levi had violent consequences 



**Jean Kirstein**

  * Jean is like Eren in the sense that he needs constant attention 
  * Except he doesn’t care about social things
  * He wants to kiss you? Why not in the middle of the mess hall 
  * He wants a hug? Why not throw himself on you in the stables 
  * He wants to do these things, but he won’t do that if you are not comfortable with it 
  * If you are, then expect all of that
  * Jean just likes to show you his love 
  * If you are not, then expect an extra affectionate Jean in private 



**Reiner Braun**

  * It really depends on his mood 
  * If Reiner is having a good day, then expect light kisses, hugs, and hand holding (all tasteful of course) 
  * He particularly likes to hold you hand, pull it to his mouth, and kiss that back of your hand at a moments notice 
  * When he’s having a bad day he’s normally very against PDA, but will accept all of your love in 
  * Reiner doesn’t care much about opinions and does what he wants within your comfort level 




	3. Pet Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like me to add the ladies?

**Levi Ackerman**

For him 

  * Lev; a shortened version of his name that you only use in private 
  * Shorty; usually results in a in a tch or forehead flick, but there is sometimes a smile



For you 

  * Brat; he calls other people this but he never means it in a condescending way with you 
  * (My) Dear; he only uses this in the most intimate moments between the two of you



**Erwin Smith**

For him 

  * Honey; it’s an odd normality that you both enjoy 
  * Commander Handsome; you use it teasingly and it always makes him smile



For you 

  * Darling; it is something classic that always makes you happy 
  * My sweet (girl); said in private, it always makes your heart flutter 



**Armin Arlert**

For him 

  * Sweetheart; the name never fails to make Armin blush 
  * Blondie; more humorous than endearing, he gives you a look whenever you call him this 
  * Sunshine; he never fails to brighten up any room he’s in 



For you 

  * (My) Love; you are the love of Armin’s life and he wants you to know it
  * Angle; a name only used in private, Armin wants you to know you are a pure piece of heaven in his life 



**Eren Yeager**

For him 

  * Er; a shortened version of his name that you use regularly 
  * Babe; it’s a name you can use all the time and it makes him 



For you 

  * Baby; something so easy to call you that ne says it more than your real name
  * A variation of your name; add an “y” at the end or the first syllable (whatever works with your name)



**Jean Kirstein**

For him 

  * Baby; a classic pet name used at all times 
  * Jeanie;( could be pronounced Johnny or Genie) only used in private as it makes him blush like crazy 



For you 

  * Beautiful; to Jean, you are the most beautiful thing 
  * Dove; your ODM gear skills got you the nickname



**Reiner Braun**

For him 

  * (My) angle; you love calling him this as it makes him very flustered 
  * Rei; something that you call him more than his full name 



For you 

  * (My) Precious; to Reiner, you are the most precious thing to him 
  * Love; never failing to make you blush, he only calls you this in private




End file.
